borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Borderlands 2??
I saw a post on my FB page yesterday about the DICE 2011 Interactive Achievement Awards on the G4 channel last night. However i couldnt watch it because direcTV got rid of that channel, and my internet kept acting up so couldnt watch it there either. So i got curious and googled and found a statement from the CEO of gearbox. He stated "Im sure Duke will have some demands of me and Ive gotta work on Borderlands 2 right?". Thats all i could find. What a tease that was! Im just wondering if anyone on here heard anything else or knows if this info is even accurate? If so i am overjoyed and going to dance like a claptrap!! LOL Lynne1984 16:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :He was joking and even laughed after he said it, but it got blown out of proportion. You can read the transcript of the interview which contains such a disclaimer at the end. The same site also posted a clarification from Pitchford himself later containing the following: :So, for now at least, there's no BL2 coming. :p.s. apologies for any weird formatting. I keep getting a blank page after submitting and the indentation winds up screwy... MouseyPounds 20:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Well thats why i posted here and asked. I figured it was probably just people blowing things out of line. But one could only hope right? I myself have never played Duke so to me that game means nothing. But i am sure there are plenty of other people out there very excited about it. But thank you for clearing that up for me! All we can do is hope gearbox has the brains to continue with the Borderlands game eventually.Lynne1984 22:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) i havent been on irc at all lately. apologies. randal says what will make him money. he has been quoted nigh everywhere saying borderlands 2 is a "no-brainer". this was, of course, before DNF was handed to him nearly a fait acompli. all we need do is look at the hype for CNRR to see how little integrity means to gearbox. borderlands 2 is in line behind at least two games DNF and Aliens:Colonial Marines. the next 2 on deck are being hyped as BIG. we shall see. 22:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Regardless of who says what and when, I would bet my bottom dollar that Borderlands 2 is going to be produced. It's basically Gearbox's flagship IP at this point.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) what would be awesome regardless of what else comes with borderlands 2 would be if we could find out what exactly habitated Pandora. who created the vault? who made the eridian weapons? why did they suddenly disappear? did they really disappear? maybe they are hiding underground waiting to resurface, like a secret colonisation right beneath everything and everyone, then they could add a bit more to the dlcs that we might already have, like add new bosses, add new weapons and stuff like that.Despicableme. February 16 2011 "Who created the Vault?" -The Eridians "What exactly 'habitated' pandora?" -You kill them. What is a habitated? (edit:inhabited) "Why did they suddenly disappear?" -The Eridians all died while imprisioning the Destroyer. :(''The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' nice touch) "Did they really disappear?" -...Yes... :(''The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' maybe not. they might be good and pissed by now. the vault hunters having kilt all their guardians and stuff.) "...maybe they are hiding underground waiting to resurface, like a secret colonisation right beneath everything and everyone, then they could add a bit more to the dlcs that we might already have, like add new bosses, add new weapons and stuff like that." - Did you even play the game? And no, they wouldn't do that. There will be no more DLC for borderlands. I would expect BL2 to be announced in 2012. 11:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :(''The Evil Dr. F's Note - ''manners scarlet! sorry despicable, but below ground is a dungeon crawl and under development in another genre) Can you site a source for no more DLC NOhara? I suspect the same but would like to know your info :search their forums and our forums. this was discussed into the ground a while back. no more room for xbox downloadable content limit. 13:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) AHH... so it was a console limitation that ended the instant classic :/ 13:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC)EDIT: that's actually funny to me, since, the console version was built using all of its capability and an older pc of mine was extremely grainy. Yet, the PC can still go on and the excellent console ruins it all LOL... It's a mad world. Thanks for the backup Dr.F. But yes Mr. Best Robot, the 360 has no more room for DLC per Microsoft's arbitrary limit. Between that, and it's common sense really. CNRR was a bit of a stretch, and I'm willing to say it wouldn't have happened if they hadn't outsourced it to another studio like they did (Reducing development cost AND making a cash grab while they were developing another game...crazy right?). Releasing DLC for a game that came out in 2009 would be a bit ridiculous. Between that and it would be their 5th DLC pack, that combined with the timing would not guarantee good sales. I always looked at Bethesda for good DLC scheduling. They released 5 DLCs in under 8 months for fallout 3. THAT is the way to release DLCs, not drag your feet on the matter like GBX does. As soon as the year marker passed, I wasn't expecting a 4th DLC. But considering they already made that stretch, it's almost certain it won't happen again now that the game is getting on two years old. Yay for paragraphs. 15:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) If they make BL2, I hope they did it the way Mass Effect 2 did it. I don't want my 400 hours of farming to go to waste =D-- 03:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC)